


This is a Testament to my Friendship

by Roaoai



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, NOBODY READ THIS, Oral Sex, Smut, except Rain, please, shameless weird smut, the one for whom it was written, why are all my fics on this site weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaoai/pseuds/Roaoai
Summary: I was requested to write a crossover for two of my best friends faves. Here it is! Adrien has a very odd day, but he isn’t necessarily complaining.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Hisoka Morow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	This is a Testament to my Friendship

“So, there’re wine coolers for Marinette, mixed drinks for those of us who are sane, and tequila for Alya. Am I missing anything?” Nino asked, unpacking the bags he’d brought with him.  
“I brought desserts!” Marinette yelled from the front hallway, still tugging her jacket off.  
“There’s a tray of snacks, too. Nathalie was adamant that I have something to offer.” Adrien added from couch where he’d flopped to watch his friends.  
“Is that actually escargot?” Alya demanded, staring at the tray in confused horror. “We’re french, but not that french.” Everyone laughed and Adrien waved a hand.  
“Yeah yeah. ‘Hon hon hon, baguette Eiffel Tower.’ Shut up and pass me a drink.” Something was pressed into his hand and Adrien grinned. This was going to be an excellent night.

“So, now we’re too drunk to actually go anywhere, it’s Time.” Nino announced, and Adrien stared at him in confused concern.  
“Time?” Marinette managed from where she was flopped on the floor.  
“Adrien has never seen a single anime and he promised me when we were twelve that I could show them to him ‘once he had some time’.” Adrien felt his jaw drop, eyes wide.  
“You waited? You waited a decade to make me watch these?” Nino’s smile was nigh-demonic, and Alya was cackling.  
“Waited? No. I prepared.” Adrien tried to brace himself as Nino got it set up, trying not to let Alya’s suggestions rattle him. He didn’t know what ‘hen-ty’ was, nor did he know what a ‘Host Club’ was, but Nino was on a warpath and unstoppable. 

They spent the rest of the night watching the first three or four episodes of a huge swath of anime as they kept drinking and Adrien’s friends slowly fell asleep around him. Finally, as the sun was rising, Nino’s playlist ran out, leaving YouTube to run on the current show, Hunter X Hunter.  
Surrounded by his sleeping friends, enthusiastically drunk, Adrien was content to just let the show wash over him, accepting everything as it happened. Alya and Marinette both had things early the next morning, and Adrien pretended he’d slept when they woke and dragged themselves out. He got a hug from each, Marinette’s much shyer. Adrien kept watching as Nino slept, becoming steadily more engrossed. His buzz had fully worn off by that point, and once Nino gave him a parting fist-bump Adrien curled up on the couch. The show was a constant hum in the background and the couch was cozy from his friends and Adrien was asleep instantly.

He couldn’t remember the characters name, but he ranged over Adrien with a knowing smile. Adrien could almost feel small bites and bruises all over himself. He could also feel, fleeting and insubstantial, a thigh pressed between his legs, rubbing against him through his pants. The character turned his head casually, like he was inspecting Adrien’s bruises, before ducking down and biting his earlobe.  
“Delicious.” Adrien shivered, somehow fully convinced that this man could do anything to him and Adrien would not only like it, but thank him.  
The phantasmal pressure sped up, and Adrien whined as he got so desperately close to finishing. 

“Adrien?” He jumped to full wakefulness instantly, nearly head butting Plagg as he sat up.  
”Hi-wha-who… Plagg?” His kwami was floating in front of him, looking worried and possibly embarrassed.  
“Sorry Adrien. Ladybug is trying to reach you. Something is happening… are you okay?” The dream was still clinging to him and he felt both frustrated and sticky.  
“I’m good.” He lurched to his feet and grabbed his phone, wincing at the missed messages on the hero group chat.

[KittyChat] -Sorry guys, what’s happening?  
[C0cc1n3ll1dae] -Finally! 

[FoxxxyLady] -Some nerd got Akuma-tized and is pulling all sorts of shit out of thin air

[KittyChat] -Shit, sorry. Do you need me right away?

[FoxxxyLady] -LB says ‘I think we’ve got it for now but don’t take long’

Adrien sent a quick thumbs up and dropped his phone, racing for the bathroom. He didn’t have much time to think during his efficient, barely-warm shower, but he couldn’t really stop himself.  
He’d known he was bi for years, he’d always been surrounded by beautiful people of every shape and gender, but he’d never had a dream like that about a character before. For one breathless moment Adrien vividly imagined the dream again, the vibrant pink hair, the way he’d smiled, then he shook the dream off and shut off the shower. He dressed quickly, whatever was at hand, double checked for cheese, and grinned at Plagg.  
“Claws Out, Plagg. Let’s go.” His Kwami grinned as the familiar feeling of being Chat Noir settled over Adrien. He opened his window and, with a last shake to get damp hair out of his eyes, he leapt into Paris. 

Ouiaboux wasn’t someone Chat recognized, a figure wearing seven belts and throwing books around himself. Wherever a book landed, though, people kept appearing. It took him a second to realize that the people were, in fact, characters from the books ‘summoned’ by the Akuma into the world.  
Pretty much all his friends were already there, trying to reach Ouiaboux and stop him.  
“Ah, Chat Noir. Lovely to have you join us!” The villain shrieked and Chat jumped back as another round of books hit the ground. This time, though, he recognized the characters, and felt his heart jump into his throat. There was no way this was happening.  
The three of the characters from the show he’d been introduced to only the night before stood before him. Gon and Killua charged off toward where Rena Rouge was doing something flashy and destructive, but the third one turned toward Chat, and Adrien’s head started spinning a little.  
Hisoka, Adrien remembered suddenly. His name was Hisoka and he was very, very powerful. 

The fight was not going well. Ouiaboux seemed able to create an unlimited number of allies, and the heroes were starting to get tired trying to contain them all.  
“We need to stop this!” Ladybug managed from where she was desperately fending off attacks.  
“How?” Chat yelled, feeling the effects of the prolonged fight as he dodged yet another hit from Hisoka and lunged across the square.  
There was an explosion, and Rena shrieked gleefully and loudly.  
“Destroy the books! The books on the ground! They vanish then!” Chat laughed out loud, and rolled his shoulders.  
“On it! Cataclysm!” The power always burned as it gathered from all around him and raced down to centre on the ring, his hand falling to pins and needles that crept up his arm as he dodged and prepared.  
Finally, it felt ready, and he ducked away from the masked man with a bo staff that was approaching him. 

Chat ran through the middle of the square, dodging between combatants, scratching every paving stone that held a book he could see, feeling them combust behind him. His momentum carried him up a building on the other side of the square and he paused, panting, turning to see the havoc he’s wreaked. His pulse was almost louder than the cheers of his friends in his ear, and he grinned. They weren’t all gone, but it was looking like a much fairer fight. Chat let himself lean against the fascia and catch a breath, waiting for his pulse to quiet a bit, mentally counting down his timer. 

“Very impressive,” Hisoka’s voice purred in his ear, suddenly. Pale hands appeared on either side of his on the fascia, and he was suddenly very aware of heat at his back. “That was tactically careful and devastatingly powerful. How often can you do that, I wonder?”  
Adrien tried to move, to turn around or attack, and found himself stuck in place completely.  
“Any time I want.” He growled, heart racing again. 4 and a half minutes until he lost Chat.  
“Really? So you could destroy me right here and now?” Hisoka lay a pale hand over his, and Adrien tried not to flinch. There was too much interest in his voice, and Adrien opted to say nothing at all.  
“I thought not.” Hisoka’s hand trailed slowly up Adrien’s arm, before turning his head so he could almost see Hisoka’s face in his peripheral vision. “How often, little cat?”  
“Every six minutes.” Adrien managed. 4 minutes left.  
“Hmmm.” Hisoka shifted slightly so Adrien could see him, and licked his lips.  
“So I have five minutes left to convince you not to destroy me.” Hisoka’s eyes pinned Adrien in place even as he turned the shorter man to face him. “I can do that.”  
“What are you- oh, I- Ah…!” Adrien found himself cut off as Hisoka crowded close to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. His other arm came up to tangle in Adrien’s hair and tug gently, pulling his head to expose more of his neck. Hisoka’s lips brushed right above the collar of his suit, and Adrien shivered, mouth suddenly very dry.  
He had three and a half minutes left before he would be exposed, though with the man he had just been fighting starting to suck at his neck he felt plenty vulnerable. 

“Chat? Answer me. How are you?” Ladybug’s voice made it through the shock and Chat cleared his throat. Hisoka pulled back, watching him.  
“I’m covered until I can suit up again, thanks M’lady.” It was too rushed, not believable at all, but the thought of Ladybug knowing someone got the drop on him made him want to curl up in a ball. For one terrible moment he imagined any of them finding him like this, and shuddered.  
“Yes, I’d prefer privacy as well.” Hisoka hummed, his smile serpentine as he looked over the rooftop. There was a corner, more shadowed by statuary than the rest, and Adrien found himself lifted and carried into the shade as though he weighed nothing.  
“Yes, much better.” Adrien was pinned to the wall by that force again, his feet dangling uselessly in the air as Hisoka slid into his space with a smile.  
“Why-ah! Are you…” Adrien started, cutting off when Hisoka slotted their legs together to rut against him. He swallowed and started again, voice shaking.  
“Why are you doing this?” Three minutes.  
“Well, I was thoroughly enjoying our bout in the courtyard, but I could tell you were holding back something delicious. And then, that power! I could barely contain myself, and I thought it only fair to make you feel as good as you made me.” Hisoka explained, elbows on either side of Adrien’s head, caging him in.  
“Ah,” was all he could think to say.  
“And now we both seem to be enjoying this,” He pressed against Adrien, who tried very hard not to whine at the friction. “Why? Would you like me to stop?” Adrien knew what he should say.  
“No,” it came out too quickly, too desperate, but this was exactly what he had woken up aching for, exactly what he’d literally been dreaming of.  
“No what?” Hisoka purred, tugging Adrien’s head to the side once more, making him swallow.  
“No, please don’t stop, Hisoka.” The hand in his hair tightened further, a slow ache, and Hisoka bit the hickey he’d been forming gently.  
“Good boy.” Hisoka murmured against his skin, and Adrien burned.  
Two minutes left.  
Adrien was deeply grateful that his suit was made to be flexible. The hand in his hair stroked along one of his cat ears, and Adrien’s felt himself grind down as much as he could.  
One minute left.  
He was dimly aware of his friends in his ear, asking him to check in once he was able.  
5…4…3…2…  
“Wait, hold on.” Adrien managed to gasp, and Hisoka pulled back marginally.  
1

“Claws In, Plagg, sorry.” Adrien was still fully clothed, technically, but he felt very naked as his face was revealed. He kept his eyes down, hands digging into his pockets for his phone and the all-important Camembert. He could feel himself being studied as he did so, not a hero anymore, just a lanky young man, hard as hell and blushing.  
“Fascinating.” Hisoka said, and Adrien felt the force holding him to the wall, the Bungee Gum, loosen until Adrien’s feet hit the floor.  
“Sorry, Adrien.” Plagg looked pretty embarrassed, too, but also hungry. Wordless, Adrien dug out the cheese and offered it to him, still trying not to look at Hisoka. He felt somehow ashamed, like he’d tricked the other man.  
“So, how does this work?” Hisoka’s eyes were still on Adrien. “Is it your nen you used, or this creature?”  
Adrien frowned, trying to remember how the show had worked, but Plagg spoke up.  
“It’s a bit of both. I give Adrien the ‘nen’ powers, but it’s how he uses them that makes all the difference. Most people here can’t do anything without a Kwami like me.” He spoke between massive bites of cheese, and Hisoka tilted his head.  
“Fascinating.” All at once, Adrien found himself reimmobalized, the force knocking him breathless. “Now, where were we?” That finally got Adrien to look at him, eyes wide and surprised.  
“I usually love the danger of being on the cusp of destruction but there’s something about seeing a formidable enemy stripped down to only his wit…” Hisoka slipped his hand underneath Adrien’s shirt, just resting on his stomach, feeling him breathe. “Delightful.”  
Adrien’s head was spinning, and he let out a slightly hysterical giggle.  
“So, you like me with and without claws?” He managed, and Hisoka raised an eyebrow slowly.  
“Oh, you’ll need to be pun-ished for that.” He hummed, pressing in close again and running a thumb slowly over Adrien’s nipple, making him hiss and buck. Then, gracefully, Hisoka slid to his knees, and Adrien gasped, eyes wide.  
His focus was broken by his phone ringing suddenly and loudly from his hand. Someone was calling him through the discord server.  
“Go on.” Hisoka waved a hand and Adrien felt the force ease on his arm. “Don’t let me stop you.”  
“Chat Noir?” It was Ladybug’s voice, and Adrien tried very hard to focus.  
“Yes, my Lady?” He concentrated on breathing slowly and ignoring Hisoka’s hands on his thighs, over his shorts.  
“Ouiaboux has vanished from the square, and it’s seeming like the beings he summoned are getting their own free will back, now that he’s further away. Some are going to join us in going after him, I’m just checking in. Are you safe?” Hisoka’s hands had wandered higher up as Ladybug was speaking, and just as she asked that question Adrien’s mind went blank. Hisoka was, slowly and inevitably, pulling down his shorts.  
“I- uh. Yes! Yes, I’m safe. I’m- Mmmm~… I’m not going to be able to suit back up for a bit, but I’m okay.” Hisoka smiled up at Adrien and winked, deliberately, before licking his lips and looking back down at where Adrien was now very naked and hard.  
“Are you sure?” She sounded sceptical, and Adrien cursed internally.  
“Yup! I’m- shit!” Hisoka licked a long stripe from root to tip, “I’m good. Really my Lady. I’ll be fine. Go get him! I’ll call back!” His voice got higher and faster as he spoke and hung up the instant he was done, dropping his phone and staring incredulously in front of him. 

Hisoka stared back, as innocently as he could manage with all of Adrien’s dick in his throat.  
“Holy shit.” Adrien managed as Hisoka slid back off him, grinning hugely.  
“Delicious.” Was all he said, before going back to work, gleefully wringing every helpless sound out of Adrien that he could.  
Between the dream earlier and Hisoka winding him up now, Adrien didn’t last long. Sooner than he’d expected, he felt himself rocketing toward the edge.  
“I’m!” Was all he managed before Hisoka pulled back from him totally, leaving him wide-eyed and gasping, so close to the edge, but not quite there. The rooftop air was cold, and Adrien felt himself starting to shake. The immediate need was slipping away from him, and he felt hot, frustrated tears form in the corners of his eyes.  
“Shhhh. None of that, now.”Hisoka was there, instantly, smoothing his hands across Adrien’s face, gently petting him everywhere except where Adrien really, really wanted him.  
“H-Hisoka, please, why, I-“ Adrien managed, before being shushed again.  
“I want you at maximum potential, the best you can give.” Hisoka hummed to him before tugging gently at his hair again, pulling a long groan from Adrien. One of his long-fingered hands settled around Adrien’s throat, and chills ran over his whole body.  
“Very good.” The hand tightened slowly, until Adrien’s head started spinning a little. Then, without breaking eye contact, Hisoka slid his other index finger into Adrien’s mouth. It took him a second to realize what Hisoka wanted, but by the time Hisoka removed the digit it was slick with saliva. That slow, cruel smile was back on Hisoka’s face, and Adrien let out a breathless whine as the hand on his throat tightened even further. Sparks danced at the edge of his vision, and the whine turned to a choked-off gasp as Hisoka ran the slick finger along him, before reaching further back and circling his asshole.  
All at once, Adrien could breathe again, and he writhed against the force, eyes rolling closed as breath flooded back into him, and Hisoka’s finger pressed in.

It was slicker than Adrien had expected, and when Adrien’s eyes popped open in shock Hisoka was grinning at him.  
“Experiencing a texture surprise?” He asked, and Adrien tried to roll his eyes before Hisoka started pumping in and out, stretching him open inexorably, and Adrien found his eyes closing again as he focussed on breathing and feeling. He’d experimented with this on his own a bit in his very rare downtime, but there were a selection of factors making this totally different and new to him.  
Hisoka added a second finger, and Adrien felt like he was melting slowly. He knew he was making sounds, but they were formless and increasingly helpless. He went silent with the third, just staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Hisoka. Hisoka, for his part, was barely blinking, fully fixated on Adrien as he prepared the younger man.  
He pulled out fully, leaving Adrien open and breathless for one long minute. Then Hisoka was everywhere, teeth at Adrien’s throat, a hand under his shirt to thumb at his nipple, dick pressing into Adrien steadily. Whatever had been slicking his fingers was smoothing this slide too, and Adrien found his voice again, Hisoka pulling a low groan out of his chest. At last, after a short eternity, Hisoka was fully seated in him.  
“Oh.” Adrien managed, and Hisoka laughed against his skin before pulling out and jamming back in sharply. It hurt the way nothing else had, but from the floating place Adrien had sunk to he didn’t mind at all. Feeling Hisoka in him pulled him back out a bit, letting him enjoy what was happening rather than floating and accepting.  
Adrien thought his phone might have been ringing but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Hisoka bit down again and Adrien let out a yell, throwing his head back, feeling himself shake all over.  
“I’m going to leave you a mess,” Hisoka hissed in his ear as he pounded into Adrien, controlled rhythm starting to break down. “I’m going to wreck you completely.”  
“Please…” Adrien begged, feeling Hisoka’s hips stutter against his.

When Hisoka came it was with a growled curse in something that was not french, pressing as deep as he could get into Adrien and flooding him. He didn’t pull out immediately, though, he stayed close. One of Hisoka’s hands went around Adrien’s throat, the other his dick, and Adrien howled as Hisoka worked him. Hisoka squeezed until Adrien’s voice was thin and thready, and with a final twist of his wrist Adrien exploded. The sparks across his vision turned to fireworks as he came all over himself, and his first gasp of air after had him bucking again with aftershocks. He suspected there were tears on his cheeks again, and by the time he managed to peel his eyes open Hisoka had pulled back a bit and was licking his hand clean, a ruined scrap of fabric on the ground beside him. 

“Perfect.” Adrien spared a glance down at himself, and blushed hard. Hisoka had delivered on his promise, Adrien’s shirt was ruined and he was certainly going to need a second shower today.  
“Holy shit.” He managed, and Hisoka laughed again.  
“This has been delightful, but I think it’s time we part ways. Thank you, kitten.” Hisoka pressed a quick, oddly chaste kiss to Adrien’s cheek, and then Adrien heard it.  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” Red streaks shot across the sky, and Hisoka saluted to Adrien as he dissolved. Adrien, for his part, was suddenly dropped in a heap on the rooftop, clothed, clean, and exhausted.  
“Holy Shit.” He said, again, to himself. 

It took Adrien a minute to sit up and catch his breath, another to recover enough to stand.  
“Plagg?” He asked, suddenly deeply aware that his kwami was nowhere to be seen.  
“That looked fun.” Plagg popped up from behind a pipe, grinning at Adrien, totally unrepentant. It was the grin Plagg wore that always reminded Adrien the Kwami was endlessly old and tricky.  
“I- I don’t… We’re not going to talk about this. Claws Out, Plagg.” Adrien still felt off-balance, but the familiar feeling of being Chat Noir helped him pull himself back together. His earpiece blipped, and his friends were there, checking in and making sure everyone was okay.  
“Has anyone heard from Chat?” Ladybug sounded distressed, and Adrien felt instantly guilty.  
“Sorry, guys, one of them caught me and I had to deal with him before Plagg could recover.” Chat relaxed slowly as everyone else chimed in. Once Ouiaboux had been cornered he’d been simple to deal with, it had just been a matter of catching him.  
“I’m going to go back to patrol, thanks team!” Ladybug announced, and they all said their goodbyes as the heroes dropped out, until it was just Ladybug and Chat.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, again, and Chat smiled.  
“Of course, My Lady. I’m sorry if I worried you, it’s been an odd day.” He took a running start and jumped to the next rooftop, landing in a roll.  
“Take care of yourself, Chat. I’ve got this patrol.” Adrien turned, scanning the skyline for her, only to spot her on the other side of the square. He waved, and she waved back.  
“Will do, Ladybug.” He said, heart swelling with how much he cared about her. He’ stopped professing his love at every turn years ago, but sometimes the emotion still caught him off guard. He bowed to hear, revelling in her laughter through the earpiece, then turned and headed home.


End file.
